All alone
by Darkmagic101
Summary: Raven is feeling unwanted by her friends ever since Terra showed up and it's causing her alot of pain. Will this pain cause her to loose control or will one titan be able to help her loose the pain once and for all.(BBxREA slight BBxT)
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first fanfic ever but it won't be my last. So please don't hate me if you think it's bad. The words in _Italics _are raven thoughts. Now on with the story!**

**-Darkmagic101**

**CH 1**

Raven sat in her dark room alone meditating. Usually she liked being alone with no one there to disturb her. It was the only times he was able to relax and think about things going on in her life. But now being alone in the dark made her sad, because the only reason she was alone was because no one wanted to be with her. They all wanted to be with Terra. _Terra, how I hate that dumb blond bitch! I don't even know why we let her be on the team. Then again I never wanted her on the team in the first place, but as usual no one cares about what I want. I mean what is so great about her any way? So what if she can move pieces of the earth her powers. I can do that too and more. _Raven opened her eyes and looked out her window towards the bay where the other titans were swimming and sighed. " Then why do they like her better than me?" she said sadly to herself.

It was 5:00 p.m. when the others finally came inside. Raven was reading a book and drinking her tea in the common room. (I don't know the actual name for the room so I'm calling it the common room) She was so into the book she did not notice them until Beast Boy bumped into her causing her HOT tea to fall out of her hands and into her lap. She screamed out in pain, which made the others stop what they were doing right away. And caused a few lightbulbs to shatter. " Raven what's wrong?" Robin asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

" Oh nothings wrong Robin besides the fact that Beast Boy just made me spill very hot tea on my lap!" She spat

"Sorry about that Rae." Beast Boy said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry! I'll show you sorry!" Yelled Raven as she surrounded the couch in a black aura and lifting it over her head. Beast Boy crouched in fear awaiting his doom. But before Raven could drop the couch on Beast Boy Terra stepped in.

"What the hell is your problem Raven? It was an accident and he said he was sorry!" Yelled Terra.

"She is right friend Raven, Beast Boy did not mean to hurt you." Put in Starfire. At this Raven set down the couch giving Beast Boy time to run and hide. She did not care about him any more all she cared about was the fact that her so-called best friend was agreeing with Terra. But before Raven could snap back at Star Robin cut in.

"They are both right Raven it was an accident so just let it go."

Raven could not believe what her friends were saying.They werewith Terra on this one, and nothing there was nothing she could say or do thatwould change their minds.


	2. Ch2

Hey everyone hope you liked my first chapter. I want to know what you thought about so please review. All kinds of reviews are accepted.

**-Darkmagic101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I probably never will, this also relates to my first chapter as well. **

**Ch 2 **

Raven lay in her room wide-awake even though it was 3:43a.m. She just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before. _I had every right to be made at Beast Boy. He did after all cause me to spill hot tea on my self. My legs still hurt. And then Terra stood up for him and every one took her side! _Just then a mirror in her room broke. _Great now I have to clean this mess up. _She got out of bed and levitated the pieces of glass over to her waste- basket. She glanced at the clock. _Only 3:47. Well since I'm up might as well get something to drink._

She walked out of her room and into the dark hallway. As she neared Beast Boy's door she levitated intended on not waking him. But as she drew closer she could hear a faint mumble of voices coming from his room. She stopped when she realized the voices belonged not only to Beast Boy but Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra as well.

"I don't get why Raven is mad all of a sudden. It seems like every thing we do pisses her off." Said Beast Boy

" I know what you mean, just the other day I interrupted her meditation to ask if she wanted dinner and she just about bit my head off. " Stated Cyborg

" Raven is our friend. And I believe we should ask her if anything is wrong. It might make her feel better." Suggested Starfire

" Starfire's right if something is the matter with Raven we as her friends should find out what it is." Said Robin

" Hell no. There is NO way I'm going anywhere near her when she is like this. There's no telling what she might do." Protested Terra

" Then what are we going to do?" Asked Beast Boy " If she looses control of her emotions she can hurt one of us or worse her self." They were all quiet for a while until Robin spoke up

" Maybe the best thing to do is send her away for a while, so she can have some time to calm down and…" Raven did not want to hear the rest of Robins sentence so she ran to the roof, not careing if anyone heard her.

When shereached the roof she collapsed" They all hate me. Everyone of them." She said sadly and began to cry.


	3. Ch 3

The second chapter is really sad don't you think? Well it is to me, and remember please review.

**-Darkmagic101**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Ch3**

It had been a week since raven over heard the others conversation about her and she still had not come out of her room. The only time she did come out however was to fight crime. But even then she made as little contact with the others and went straight to her room when it was over. And seeing how she had a bathroom and a personal refrigerator in her room already she had no reason to leave.

Everyone knew that she over heard their conversation that night and were trying their best to get her to forgive them. That is everyone except Terra who could care less about the way Raven Felt. But try as they might she just would not forgive them and sent them away every time they knocked on her door. Eventually Robin, Starfire and Cyborg gave up on trying to get Raven to come out. They felt that when she was ready to forgive them she would but until then they left her be. But Beast Boy would not give up that easily. He was determined to get her to come out and forgive him. Even if it meant getting blasted by her powers (which happened about three times already).

After another failed attempt to draw Raven out of her room Beast Boy went to his room to think (which doesn't happen very often). " I don't get it. I've tried everything to get her to come out but nothing has worked." He started to think harder trying to find out if there was any thing else he could do. " Man, all of this thinking is really hard work. Maybe I should give up and wait for her to forgive me just like the others." He said. But something in his head told him to keep on trying anyway no matter what. He truly hated the fact that she was feeling this way and that he was one of the reasons why she felt that way. " If only she knew how I really felt about her if only she knew how much I cared." He said out loud. " Wait a minute did I just say that?" He asked " Raven is my friend nothing more and besides I Have Terra." But no matter how many times he said it he knew it was a lie. Sure he had Terra and she was great and all but Terra was nothing like Raven. Raven was a mysterious puzzle to him and that's what he liked most about her. She was like a secret locked away in a closed book not to mention the fact that she was really hot. Terra was also hot but she wasn't a mystery nor a secret she was an open book that he had read to many times. " Maybe it's time I face the facts. I like Raven as more than a friend and a teammate I actually might even love her. No wait. I know I love her, and I guess that is why I want so badly for her to be happy again." He thought " And I won't stop trying until she is."


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: I still don' own the Teen titans but if I did there would be so much BBxRAE fluff you would not be able to stand it. (Laughs evilly)

**Ch 4 **

**"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted as she meditated in her room. It was all she could do to keep herself from going crazy. It has been almost two weeks since she locked her self in her room and she was getting really bored. She floated back down to the floor and landed gracefully on her feet. _Maybe it is about time I just forgive them. They are still my friends well at least four of them are my friends. Plus I'm getting sick of Beast Boy knocking all the time and trying so hard to get me to come out of my room. _Just then there was a knock at the door.

" Um Raven it's me." Said Beast Boy nervously. _Well speak of the devil. Hummm I wonder why he sounds so nervous. He is probably afraid that I'll blast him with my powers again._

"Listen Raven I know your probably sick of me coming here every day trying to get you to come out of your room." _Well maybe Beast Boy isn't so dumb after all._ He paused as if thinking about what he was going to say next.

" But I just want you to know that we really miss seeing you and we really care about you, especially me." He said that last part more to himself than to her but she still heard it. "And we just wanted to let you know that we are really sorry and we hope you will forgive us and come out soon. Because we all hate knowing that you are sad that we are the reason you feel that way." Silence " Well, by" He said somewhat sadly before he walked away. Raven was stunned she did not know what to say. His words played over and over in her mind.**"But I just want you to know that we really miss seeing you and we really care about you, especially me" **The last part was what got to her._ What did he mean by especially me? Dose that meant he likes me I mean really likes me?_ Raven felt her heart beating faster as she thought about it. _Well he is the only one who still try's to get me to come out of my room and we had been getting closer to each other that was until Terra showed up._ And as soon as Terra's name entered Raven's thoughts her heart slowed back to its normal beat. _Who am I kidding, of coarse he doesn't like me he has Terra that dumb whore! _Raven heard a vase down the hall break. " Whoa, I need to com down. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos.Maybe it is time for me tocome out of my room. But I'm not doing it because of what he said I'm doing it because I want to." she said out loud.And with that she opened her door and walked out.


	5. Ch 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm so glad you guys liked it! I know Raven seems OOC but Terra is really making her madder than usual so just blame Ravens behavior one Terra.

Darkmagic101

**Disclaimer: still don't own the teen titans it be cool if I did though.**

**Ch 5**

"Just try to pass me salad head!" Yelled Cyborg

" Shut up tin man I know I can pass you and… I gust did." Stated Beast Boy

"What! But I, how did you, but you, You cheated some how I know you cheated!" Cried Cyborg

"Did not, your just mad because **I **beat **YOU." **Said Beast Boy

"Am not. And I bet you can't do it again."Challenged Cyborg

"Oh yeah! You're on!" Yelled Beast Boy. But before they could start the game the door to the common room opened, and in stepped Raven. The room went quiet until Starfire spoke up.

" Oh Raven it is so glorious to see you again!" Yelled Starfire as she ran and gave Raven one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Star can't breath!" squeaked Raven.

" Oh my sincerest apologies Raven I am just so excited to see you. I think I will make pudding of happiness to celebrate this most joyous occasion!" Said Starfire and she ran to the kitchen to make the pudding before any one could protest.

" So Raven it's great that you came out of your room." Said Robin

"Great, try **AWESOME!" **Yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"Yeah what they said" Added Cyborg. Raven just glared at them but she had a small smile on her face. And though she would never tell them she was happy to see them again too. But as they say all good thing must come to an end. And that is exactly what happened as soon as Terra walked through the door.

" Well, well, well just look at what the cat dragged in." Said Terra "And to think I thought today would be a good day just like all of the other days when you were in your room." She walked past Raven and sat down on Beast Boy's lap. Raven was just about to snap back at Terra when she started to talk again "Yeah Raven I said good days. Like yesterday we went to the movies and the day before that we went to the carnival. And every one had a GREAT time." Raven said nothing. She just looked around the room. Every one was staring at the ground even Starfire who had walked back into the room only to catch the last part of Terra's sentence. She did not have to be a rocket scientist to know what Terra was talking about. Raven turned her gaze back to Terra who had the biggest grin on her face. Beast boy had finally gotten the courage to look at Raven but quickly looked back at the floor when he saw her. Her glare had turned deadly and her small smile was long gone. But she still did not say anything. Soon objects around the room started to glow black and shatter. This only made Terra's grow even more.

Raven knew that she was losing control but she did not care. She knew rage was slowly consuming her but she still did not care. She was mad and she wanted her friends to know it. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy's heads shot up and stared in horror as they watched their friend almost triple in size and four glowing red eyes appear on her face. Even Terra's huge grin disappeared. Beast Boy was the first one to snap out of his trance because he knew all to well of what might happen if Raven lost total control. He pushed Terra off his lap and onto the floor then he ran over to Raven.

" Raven! Please you need to calm down! You need to control your self!" He yelled, " I know your mad but you have to stop this before you hurt one of us or worse your self! And we know you don't want to do that!"

" How do you know what I want or not! You don't know ANYTHING!" She yelled in a demonic voice while surrounding Terra, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg in a black aura.

" I know you don't want to because we are your friends and you know we care about you! And deep down I know you care about us too!" He screamed. Then he looked towards the others; they were trying to break free of Ravens powers. But no matter how hard they tried they just could not get free. Suddenly he felt it getting harder to breathe. He looked down to find that Raven had surrounded him with her powers as well. And was slowly suffocating him.

Deep in his mind Beast Boy knew that there was only one thing that left that he could do to get her to stop. And that was to tell her how he felt. Sure it was a long shot but maybe if she knew that he loved her she might be able to gain control. And if not at least she would know his true feelings. Raven laughed as she saw her friends slowly start to die but stopped when she heard Beast Boy call her name.

"Raven stop please! I know you're in there and can hear me!" He paused and started speaking again."Please Raven I love you!" Ravens grip loosened slightly.

"What did you say?" She asked whit out a hint of belief in her voice.

" You heard what I said Raven. I love you!" He screamed. Her grip tightened once more.

" You're lying!" she spat

" No I'm not Raven you have to believe me. I love you I always have and always will." He stated

" Then why did you go out with Terra and become her boyfriend? She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Beast Boy noticed this and knew his plan was starting to work.

" Because I thought you hated me. Believe me if I knew it would end up like this I would have never gone out with her. I just never thought you would feel unwanted by me doing so." He said sadly. Raven stood there in silence. Slowly her powers surrounding the other titans died down and they were released She began to decrease in size and her four red eyes turned back to two eyes but they were still red. Beast Boy knew she was starting to gain control again. She fell to her knees screaming **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS **over and over again until she was in control of her emotions once more.

The last thing she heard was Beast Boy screaming "RAVEN!" before she passed out.

**Hopped you guys liked this chapter I know it was long but it was worth it. Please review.**


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: sadly still don't own the teen titans

Ch 6

"Rrraaavvveeennn."

"What? Who's there?" Raven called out. She could not see any one only the pitch-black nothingness that she was surrounded by. But yet she could hear someone calling her name. The voice was oddly familiar to her but she did not know why.

"Rraavveenn." Called the voice again except this time the voice seemed closer and more urgent than the last. Raven could see a bright light ahead and she greedily ran towards it intended on getting out of the dark. As she reached the light the voice called out to her again.

" Raven!"

Raven opened her eyes to see her friends standing around her and Beast Boy calling her name.

"Raven! Your finally awake!" Yelled Beast Boy as he practically jumped in joy.

"W What happened" She said weakly as she tried to sit up. But she laid right back down due to the brain splitting headache she had. Starfire brought her some water, which she drank greedily, and some Asprin that she gratefully took. Beast Boy was back at her side again his hand in hers. She was too tired to pull her hand away. But secretly she really did not want to take her and away anyway. Beast Boy looked into her deep violet eyes and she looked into his emerald ones. But for some reason his normally happy eyes looked sad as he began to tell her what had happened a few hours ago.

She could not believe the fact that she lost control or that Beast boy loved her. It was all too much to handle for one day. She looked at her friends again almost begging with her eyes for them to tell her it was not true. But they sadly nodded in agreement. That's when she noticed that Terra was not there.

"Where's Terra anyway?" She asked in a concerned voice that not only surprised her friends but herself as well. As much as She hated Terra and she really hated Terra she still did not want to find out that she had killed her. And as if he had read Ravens thoughts Robin spoke up.

" You did not kill her Raven, nor is she dead. She just left."

" You see Rae, after what happened she ran. I guess she could not take the fact that you almost killed her and us and that it was her fault." Added Cyborg.

" Oh." Said Raven in the most sincere voice that she could manage. Which was hard because really she was very glad that the stupid blond bitch was gone. She then looked at Beast Boy after noticing that his hand was no longer on hers. He had turned away and was now looking out of the window. As Raven looked closer at him she could see a small crystal tear glide down his cheek. She could tell that he still missed Terra even though he said that he loved her. Who could blame him, sure she was a big pain in the ass but he still liked her a lot **(notice I said like not love)** and she liked him too. They did have something special. Raven hated seeing him like this and she wanted to make him feel better, but her emotions and powers already went haywire once and she could see objects around the room surrounded by a black aura and levitating. So she decided the best thing to do for everyone's sakewas to meditate. Then she would go talk to Beast Boy.

"Raven? Raven did you hear me?" Asked Robin.

"What?" Said Raven turning her attention from Beast Boy back to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

" I said are you going to be O.K?" He asked again in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I just need to meditate." And with hat Raven got up and fazed to the roof.


	7. Ch 7

Hope you guys liked Ch 1-6 and thanks to all who reviewed. Aren't you happy that Terra is gone? I know I am. Oh yeah this chapi has BBxREA .You Have Been Warned!

**Darkmagic101**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans (Sobs) **

**Ch 7**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven sat on the towers roof and chanted her mantra quietly to herself. She had been meditating for at least three hours now to make sure she was in control of her emotions and powers again. She finally finished just as the sun was setting. Its golden rays made the water shimmer and turned the sky a beautiful mix of pink, purple and light blue. It made everything seem peaceful. And she couldn't help but stare in awe. She was to into to the sunset that, she did not hear the door the roof open. " Man it's beautiful." She said out loud to know one in particular.

"It sure is." Said the intruder. Raven turned around to see Beast Boy standing behind her. But he wasn't looking at the sunset. He was looking at her. She blushed as he sat down next to her and put his hand on hers. She quickly pulled her hood up to hide the blush that would not go away. Beast Boy turned his gaze from Raven and looked at the sunset.

" I see why you come up hear all the time. This," and he pointed towards the sun" is an amazing view."

" Well, is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

" No." He said quickly.

" Oh." She said sadly. She had really hoped that he had come to talk about what he said to her earlier that day. Noticing the sadness in her voice Beast Boy spoke again.

" Well actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" She responded in her usual voice but it sounded happier. She could also fell her heart start to beat faster.

" About what I said earlier, when I said I love you," he paused. Raven could feel her heart nearly explode from how fast it was beating. _Come on hurry up and finish your sentence!_ She screamed in her mind.

" I really did mean it," he paused again as if not sure if he should go on. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! _Raven thought.

"but…" _But? But what?_ Raven's heart sank at this word. Beast Boy went on.

" I know that you don't love me, but that is ok I guess because I love you and nothing can change that." He said sadly. _No!_ No_! No! No! That is not true I do love you I do please say you don't actually think that! _Beast Boy got up after no response came from Raven. He had hoped that she would have said that she loved him too. But she obviously did not feel the same way about him. Heart broken he began to walk away._ No please don't go. Tell him! You have to tell him you love him too. Lookhow sad he is. Tell him before he leaves. You'll never get another chance again! _Raven mentally screamed.

" Beast Boy!" she screamed. He stopped and turned around apparently surprised by her sudden outburst. She calmed downamoment before speaking again.

" Beast boy I…." _Love, love! Tell him you love him and always have. Tell him you want to spend the rest of your life with him! Tell him! _Her mind screamed. But no matter how much she wanted to say it she just couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. The sun had finally set and the bright moon shown down on her causing her to glow. Beast Boy thought she never looked more beautiful. Raven looked into his emerald eyes and noticed that he was close to tears, but she could see a little ounce of hope still there. She knew it was now or never and even though she might not be able to tell him how she felt, she still wanted him to know that she loved him.

The wind picked up causing her hood to fall off exposing her face. He could see the look in her eyes it was like she was thinking if she should do something but afraid of what might happen if she does. He walked back over to her so that he was only a few inches from her face.

"You what?" He asked. She broke free from her thoughts and gazed deeply into his eyes. His deep dark emerald eyes were all she needed to see before she made up her mind. She placed her hand on his face, leaned in and kissed him lightly but lovingly on his lips. It took him a moment to realize what just happened, but when he did he placed his hands behind her neck and he kissed her deeply. She melted in his arms. Then placed her hands around his neck as well and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity under the stars, until they had to pull away to breathe. She then embraced him and he returned the gesture.

" Beast Boy I …" Raven started to say but Beast Boy cut her off.

" I know Raven, I love you too." He said softly and kissed her again. She did not even care that things were blowing up around them and by the looks of it neither did he. All that mattered was that they were together and in love.

**The End**

**I know it was a mushy ending but I liked it and I hope you did to. Please review and tell me if you think I should write a sequel. Till then by.**

**-Darkmagic101 **


End file.
